The present invention relates to a banding tool and, more particularly, to a banding tool and method of using the banding tool for banding an article to a predetermined band pressure or tension and then automatically locking that band tension about the article.
The ability to tighten and lock a band automatically about an article within predetermined tension limits is a very desirable feature from the standpoint of accuracy ard ease of operation. No banding tools are presently known which incorporate these features.
Banding tools are well-known and are used for a wide variety of banding operations. However, a disadvantage of these banding tools is that they are unable to insure consistently that a predetermined band tension is attained, operation after operation. For example, one such tool consists of two rotary wheels with teeth operatively connected to arms operating in a scissors-like manner. Banding material is initially fed between the rotary wheels. The arms are alternatively compressed and released while pulling the banding material into the tool until the banding material has been tightened about the article.
A disadvantage of this type of banding tool is that no mechanism is provided for predetermining a tension limit for the banding material about the article and then once that tension is attained, for automatically locking that tension into the banding material about the article. Basically, with this type of tool, the tension of this banding material about the article is a function of the operator's judgment and experience.
Accordingly, there is a need for a banding tool which provides the ability, independent of the banding tool operator, to band an article at a predetermined tension and then once that predetermined tension is attained, to effect automatic locking on that predetermined tension on the band about the article.